elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Breton (Skyrim)
Although we do know very little at this time about Skyrim, we are increasingly being fed details from the developers. These confirmed details may not give us the full picture but they do let us put together a small page to allow those confirmed details a medium to be expressed. One could point out that these details are already in the news section, but why not start moving these details into thier assotiated pages now ? My only cavot would be to say that each page catagory, such as each of the playable races, should be formated in the same way. I apoligize for any mispelling.Liberal Ideas (talk) 08:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Breton The other day in skyrim I saw a dead breton near dawnstar, she had a note on her. I don't know if she's quest related, but we should create a new page for that breton I Dont really see that to be nessicarry...P0in7B1ank (talk) 00:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Breton Builds I am currently in the process of writing down my current character build, a Breton Juggernaut designed for play on the Master difficulty. My initial writings can be found in my blog for those interested. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 21:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Working on a new breton build specifically for the Dawnguard dlc and exploitation of Necromage (Perk). It's a variation of the existing juggernaut build but uses a mace and magic as well as dual casting for the 100% stagger effect of Impact. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 18:42, June 19, 2012 (UTC) best race warrior,mage,ninja,Blade,Bard,Dragon ... Bretons are all of these things Dunmer wanna have a talk with you. 23:10, April 26, 2012 (UTC) BRETON Is it physically possible in-game to get 100% Magic Reduction to Fire/Ice/Lighting While also being a vampire? I would assume, Racial Passive + Lord Stone + Agent of Mara + Magic Resistance Perk x3 + Enchanted gear towards fire reduction would make it possible to be a Vampire/Vampire Lord Stage 4 while having complete immunity to all forms of magic can anyone help confirm this and update the page appropriately to reflect this? or at least tell me if it is possible as It is not on the net anywhere. - Wikia Contibutor what a surprise, another protected article... why are like 50% of the g*ddamn pages on this wiki protected, and why for over six months in most cases? this page is rife with grammatical and spelling issues (not to mention the issues with factuality and coherence in spots); if you won't let me do it, fix the article up yourselves you lazy, paranoid sh*ts. Just wanted to say that Bretons (as in real people from Brittany) are not Gaelic as it says in the Trivia section of the Breton (Skyrim) page. They are Brittonic, and while both Gaelic and Brittonic are Insular Celtic language groups they are actually mutually exclusive. I would recommend changing the world to Celtic. Brittonic is a less accessible term and may be overly precise. Yeah, I noticed this. They really ought to look this stuff up, it belongs to the Brythonic branch of the Celtic language along with Welsh rather than the Gaelic branch of Irish and Scots Gaelic. Why the star in "goddamn" though? Does anyone consider that an offensive term these days? 13:25, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Someone has changed it to "English Speakers" which is even more ridiculous! Fribbler (talk) 20:50, May 18, 2014 (UTC)